User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 14
quote Can i add quotes to pages? you once said quotes are distracting but you had added quote and speaker to 'Head '''template. 18:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Customize Badges Hi, I'm new to the wiki and was wondering what is the "Customize Badges" link for, because whenever I, or my brother who's also a wikia contributer, clicks on it, it just refreshes the page.Just wondering.The BitMaster (talk) 01:35, November 17, 2012 (UTC) New class system Do you like new class system (U)? i have made it entirely myself. be sure to use them in upcoming games, consoles, locations etc.! 15:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Main Page and Launch Pack Hey there, Rocketslime 1 1, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! With the closing of the Wii U Giveaway, I wanted to take the contest out of the main slider, as well as add the formal Wii U Launch Pack (here ) on the right rail on the mainpage. Links could be pulled in with all related content to the Wii U. Do I have your permission to do this? Thanks! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:48, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply I've been watching your progress on it and I have to say, Great Job! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Crat Because I seem to be on a lot of other wikis and I am so happy on all you work, I've promoted you to crat. Doesn't mean I'm leaving, but good luck with the wiki! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. I won't be gone, though. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:19, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Categories I'm replacing the categories like "series" locations to Locations in "GAMENAME" so the cateogries do not overcrowd one-another. Locations in GAMENAME is more professional than GAMENAME location and such. Please do not change that. It's okay like what you did with the images, but yeah. Can you please help me out on this? Do this wit the series categories like Mario characters; Category:Characters in GAMENAME, not Category:GAMENAME characters, k? Also, can you please edit your username to be green like mine on the highlight.css thing? Thanks. 21:14, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I actually do that and that's exactly what I mean, but the Locations must be lowercase to locations, Characters to characters, etc. k? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:28, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, can we please do the corresponding categories to the category for master category E.G. Levels in Donkey Kong Country would have Levels and Donkey Kong Country as the master categories. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Animefan0 (talk) 02:49, November 22, 2012 (UTC) THANKS FOR UR INFO thanks for infoAnimefan0 (talk) 02:52, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Information Gateway Very cool. I like the use of the Wii U Gamepad, also. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 17:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I like the columns better. :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ''' 17:29, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks neat, but the DK Virtual Console thing sn't quite in the Wii U cntroller screen itself. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 18:10, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Character Cat Template Thanks so much! It was kinda needed... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not a template person, so I don't... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:26, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. You can change some stuff if needed. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:17, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Awards Ceremony How about a character of the week or something? P.S. LIke how I am deleting all those urddy unused images by Image import script? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:41, November 25, 2012 (UTC)